MiRNAs are small noncoding RNAs that are loaded into Argonaute proteins to form the core of the miRNA-Induced Silencing Complex (miRISC). MiRNAs guide miRISC to complementary target mRNAs to silence their expression. Mutations in miRNA loci disrupt gene expression programs, and thus can contribute to the development of various diseases, including cancer. Consequently, understanding both the functions of miRNAs in normal development and the molecular mechanisms that regulate miRNAs are biological questions of critical importance. Understanding the biological functions of miRNAs during embryogenesis While the functions of miRNAs in differentiated tissues are well-studied in C. elegans and other organisms, the embryonic functions of only a few animal miRNAs are understood. Moreover, how miRNAs contribute to the largely post-transcriptional control of gene expression prior to the maternal-to-zygotic transition (MZT) is completely unknown. C. elegans is an excellent model organism in which to study embryonic development due to its well-defined stereotypic cell lineage and powerful genetic tools. Our group is using use C. elegans to elucidate the functions of miRNAs in embryogenesis, first focusing on the miRNA families that are required for embryogenesis. To dissect the biological pathways controlled by these miRNAs, our group is conducting forward (mutagenesis) and reverse (RNAi) screens for suppressors of microRNA family mutant phenotypes. Understanding the biological networks impacted by the embryonically-expressed microRNA families will yield important insights into how gene expression is controlled to coordinate embryogenesis. Defining the molecular mechanisms of miRNA and Argonaute turnover The balance of the rates of miRNA biogenesis and decay control miRNA abundance, and thus gene expression programs. Previous research has carefully elucidated mechanisms of miRNA biogenesis. However, we know very little about how miRNAs and miRISC are turned over either constitutively or in a regulated manner. This is a major gap in our understanding of miRNA regulation, and thus the regulation of gene expression. During this fiscal period, we have focused on using deep sequencing to elucidate the role of untemplated 3 additions in global microRNA turnover. An important example of microRNAs that display regulated turnover are those that are expressed only during embryogenesis. In C. elegans, the mir-35 family shows this expression pattern and is essential for development. Much of our efforts during this fiscal period have focused on identifying determinants of the regulated decay of the mir-35 family. A major unanswered question is whether the miRNA and its protein binding partner Argonaute are targeted for degradation together, or can instead be turned over separately. By measuring the effect of changes in miRNA turnover kinetics on Argonaute turnover kinetics, and vice versa, we are investigating how these events are interconnected. In the long term, we will thus establish a hierarchy of events in the process of miRISC turnover.